


Silence

by TitiSquish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SO, SO FLUFFY, and a little angsty, sounds about right, super fluffy, the ship is hardly there but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiSquish/pseuds/TitiSquish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else ever took the time to explore the surface of the meteor, but that's exactly where Sollux found the entrance to his sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a snippet of the lovely RP I had with a friend of mine. The RP was actually much longer (the damn hing took about six hours) so I cut to the very end. I might write more of it later, but that's undecided.

“Sollux, where the fuck are we?”

“Underground.”

“No shit, wonderboy. If theres anything I had gathered about our present location it’s that we are underground. I find it very difficult to not notice when you fly us at breakneck fucking speeds directly into the side of a crater.”

“Into a cave in a crater, thank you very much, KK. Now shut up, I need to concentrate.” 

Sollux’s slight lisp echoed off the walls of the narrow maze of tunnels where they were floating. Small swirls of dust stretched from the floor as the tight airspace made room for them. A grunt of displeasure from Karkat seemed five times louder than it should have been. The boys limbs were tightly wrapped around Sollux’s frame and restricted most movement. Mismatched eyes narrowed as he stared ahead of him. The only light in the desolate halls came from his own psionic tendrils as they kept the boys from touching the floor.

Sollux had never left a footprint here, and he never would.

“Ok, question revised. Where the hell are you taking me? Like it wasn’t enough that you had already convinced me to join your red-and-blue trapeze in the sky while I simultaneously laid the biggest shit in my own pants that fear had ever rendered possible. Mother of shitscreaming fuck, can you put me down now?”

“I said no. Is it possible for you to know of anything even remotely similar to patience? Ah- here we are.”

Sollux paused in the middle of the trail. The walls were so close to them both. All Sollux had to do was drift to the side maybe four inches and the dust on the stone would forever testify to his existence.

“Here? What’s here, I can barely breath. Is this place even ventilated? It smells like no one was ever meant to go down here and you’re just shitting on their absent parade.”

“Fucking christ, would you just shut up?” Sollux snapped. He gave a final huff and rolled his eyes before he ascended through a tight opening above them. The red and blue glow flashed brighter in the tight space and he compressed Karkat closer to him. It was surprising and a bit pleasant to discover that they could both fit through. If he had been forced to drag Karkat in without something solid to hold onto, like himself, he feared that his friend might have flailed until every speck of dust was out of place.

“Where...?” Karkat’s harsh voice trailed off as he and Sollux emerged into a cavern. It rose about fifteen feet and was wide enough to fit five people comfortably. Blue and red flashed around the bulbous cavity, causing the shadows to flicker and Dance on the jagged walls. Karkat seemed perplexed and almost mesmerized as he clung to Sollux’s back. He could feel the boys breath become slow hesitant on his neck. 

Now this was the place where he could let his feet fall. The floor was already a warfield mess of scuffs and footprints from all of the previous times he had visited. Slowly they drifted from the hole in the center of the room and descended the six inches to the ground.

As his feet made contact with the thick dust, the light from his psionics faded and disappeared. Karkat tensed against Sollux, still clinging to his taller friends back on his own accord. A moment later Sollux heard Karkat make some kind of weird choking noise as he swallowed his words against the darkness. He supposed that might have been because as their eyes got used to the dim atmosphere, it became apparent that there was another much softer light illuminating them. Sollux turned to smirk at Karkat’s dumbstruck face over his shoulder. The boy slowly grew from a black blob into a blue tinted wonder-filled painting. 

“What is that?” He breathed, staring at the walls. They were now alive with veins of faint cyan glow. The streaks seemed to have a slow almost unnoticeable pulse against the cold black stone. Sollux took a minute to look around and study the familiar patterns. 

“I don’t know.” he answered honestly, his voice hardly a sound. “But this place is just really... calm.”

Karkat’s legs tightened around his waist as his friend reached out to touch the stone and Sollux followed suit. The blue beneath their fingers at first glowed only just brighter than before and then it faded to black. As Sollux’s arm dropped to his side the color began to flush back in. He looked at his friend’s face as he still had his fingers glued to the wall, chin resting on Sollux’s shoulder. 

“How did you find this place?” The whisper echoed off the walls. In response, Sollux folded his mouth into a thoughtful frown and he turned.

“Just wandering around, really. I find that it’s the only place I ever get any silence on this rock.” His matter-of-fact tone was emphasized with the small lisp as he breathed the words back to Karkat. Silent it was and silent it demanded, he had reasoned. There was something about the place that took away their voices. 

Sollux braced himself against the wall and bent his knees to sit down. Karkat gave a startled chuff as his rear hit the floor and the thick, fluffy dust rose in small clouds around them. The organs in Sollux’s abdomen slowly settled back into place as Karkat peeled himself off of Sollux and scooted next to him. 

“Well this is all great,” Karkat’s grumbling mumble caused Sollux to roll his eyes yet again. “But why did you bring me here? I don’t get it.” The boy ended in a pout and met Sollux’s exasperated gaze with his signature fierce glare. Sollux clicked his tongue.

“Because its secluded and its quiet.” He answered bluntly. Karkat stared back at him with a peculiar expression. Confusion?

“Secluded and... quiet.” Karkat repeated skeptically. Sollux raised his eyebrows and swung his head to look back at his shoes.

“Well can you blame me? What, did you think I would get you alone like this back at the labs? No chance in hell. TZ has this nasty habit of sniffing you out. Anyway, I’m kinda done with your no-sleep policy and I don’t know a better place for you to catch a nap.” As Sollux spoke, Karkat’s face became increasingly unimpressed until he finally looked like he was going to sock  
his best friend in the gut.

“You dragged me down here to ‘catch a nap’?” The boy hissed, bristling with temper. “So in other words you were fucking worried I wasn’t catching enough metaphorical ‘Z’s on the special-ed sleep train? After I told you guys I- no. You know what, No.” Karkat made a motion to stand up, but Sollux caught his shoulder. 

“Humor me?”

Sollux was still staring at his shoes. He felt his friend teeter a bit before begrudgingly sitting back down. 

“I’ll come back in a few hours, ok?” Sollux murmured, getting to his feet. “Don’t try to leave, you’ll get stuck- What?” The fabric of his shirt tugged and Karkat stared back at him with and embarrassed scowl.

“You... don’t want me to leave?”

Karkat only looked away from him and glared at the dust accumulated on his pant-legs. The taller boy smirked and sat back down. “Alright, well if you insist.” His playful whisper seemed to only make his friend’s brow push together more tightly. 

Dust billowed up when Sollux swiftly lay backwards, one arm behind his head and the other loosely beside him. Karkat followed suit more cautiously, laying about a foot away from Sollux and curling up to face him. He could make out his friends shining glare from the corner of his eye just before they closed.

His day had been busy, but Sollux was a little surprised at how quickly he settled down into rest-mode. His eyelids were heavy and glued shut fast and sleep began to claw at his consciousness within a few minutes.

He didn’t notice when Karkat’s tentative hand lightly curled into his own before he had dozed off. He didn’t feel when Karkat gave it a squeeze and shuffled closer. He didn’t hear his friends soft words. But still, the words had been said.

And as Karkat looked into Sollux’s tired face, he felt the shame crawling through him like ants emerging from the hot embers of embarrassment. 

“It’s the dreams, Sollux. I just can’t let myself dream again.”


End file.
